


蛇祸（PWP）

by marguerite124



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite124/pseuds/marguerite124
Summary: 亚茨拉斐尔救了一条蛇那蛇便每晚入他梦里与他交合





	蛇祸（PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> *Crowley x Aziraphale  
> *维多利亚时期背景（有私设），天使堕入凡间变成凡人，恶魔前来诱惑  
> *预警：亚茨拉斐尔是人妻，丈夫性无能  
> *有蛇x人情节  
> *会有后续

 

 

亚茨拉斐尔最近睡得不太好。他每次醒来之后都冷汗津津，奶油似的卷发像是被雨打湿了似的软软地搭在他的额前。今日的清晨也是如此。为了不在仆人面前出洋相，他挣扎着从那个噩梦中醒来。他摸了摸自己冰冷的额头，果然出了一片冷汗。

又是这个样子，他叹了口气，双腿间的黏腻感让他红了耳朵。

他攥着自己的棉麻睡袍，有些羞赧地把手伸进双腿间——果然是这样。他翘着自己的小屁股爬到床头去，伸长了手去勾挂在立式衣架上的素色手帕，这是他昨天就做好了的准备。

清晨的英格兰郊外听不见机器运作的隆隆声，只有小鸟的啾啾啼鸣。对于亚茨拉斐尔这样在伦敦长大的商人家次子来说，倒是一种新奇的感觉。

常人在这样僻静甚至可以称之为偏远的小乡镇长住，或许早已经抱怨连天。但亚茨拉斐尔却不得不要去适应这样清闲甚至可以称之为无趣的生活。

亚茨拉斐尔已经嫁给了拉斐尔子爵三年了，他的父亲家财万贯，是伦敦有名的工厂主。但不得不承认的是，在这个时代，拥有财富并不代表你的地位也会随着水涨船高。在那些上流社会的贵族嘴里，无论他们多么有钱，他们始终都是下等人，是他们口中的乡巴佬。

他的父亲想要打破这种现状，为了让亚茨拉斐尔的哥哥能够更好地打入上流社会，好娶个贵族人家的体面小姐，于是便在亚茨拉斐尔还懵懂无知的情况下，将他许给了一个从未见过面的子爵大人。

为了家族利益，如无意外，亚茨拉斐尔是得要跟这位子爵大人过一辈子的。

那位子爵大人终于收心愿意娶亚茨拉斐尔的时候，他已经长成了明眸皓齿的模样，奶油似的卷发，海水般的蓝眼睛，弧度可爱的鼻子下是一张常含着笑容的甜美嘴唇。富裕的家庭背景让他能够在家中接受良好的教育，虽然他的舞跳得并不算很好，但他的文学造诣还是让他收到了不少文学沙龙的邀请。

不过这种消遣活动很快便被他的父亲严令禁止了，他的父亲把这些称之为“磨灭意志的下流活动”。尽管亚茨拉斐尔很委屈，但最终还是没有反抗他的父亲，并在半年后嫁给了比自己大十几岁的，刚从战场中回来的子爵大人。

婚后，子爵大人对他很是冷淡。除了第一次草草地结束（或许都不知道有没有开始）之后，他的丈夫就没有再碰过他。如若他的丈夫兴致上来了，也不会肏干亚茨拉斐尔。他始终阴郁的丈夫会选择用柔软的棉麻编织的软绳把他绑起来，把他的胸脯勒出未发育的少女般的椒乳形状，然后用软木做成的邪淫玩具把他弄得死去活来。

他的丈夫似乎并没有把他当作是自己的夫人那般看待，只是一昧地看着他在痛苦中淌着泪求饶却不为所动，他没有因为他年轻的夫人的哀求有丝毫的怜惜，反而更是变本加厉地用“玩具”去折磨夫人年轻的肉体。亚茨拉斐尔不敢逃，也逃不了。只能在忍受这样的折磨后，咬着唇去请从伦敦带过来的贴身小女仆帮他去打一盆温水，好让他擦洗一下身体，然后在无眠的后半夜里委屈地在被褥里小声地抽泣。

他不明白自己的父亲为什么要将自己嫁给这样的一个人。感谢他的好人缘，子爵府的管家出于愧疚，便悄悄告诉亚茨拉斐尔，子爵大人在战场上受了“伤”，很难再“重振雄风”，为此，总要有些别的发泄途径，只得以请夫人体谅了。

亚茨拉斐尔很震惊，他同情年长的丈夫，但又确实无法忍受他的丈夫对自己的折磨。只能偷偷写了信，交由途径的信差，给了他一块银币托他送信给自己的父亲。

上天垂怜，他的父亲还是爱他的。即使他把亚茨拉斐尔嫁给了这样一个“残缺”的男人以换取家族的地位，但好歹亚茨拉斐尔是他养了二十余年的儿子。于是他给子爵大人寄去了一封措辞严厉但礼数周到叫人挑不出毛病的信去，并彬彬有礼地表示，下个月给子爵大人的“津贴”将会被暂停。至于什么时候恢复？那就要看子爵大人自己的选择了。

碍于亚茨拉斐尔娘家强大的财力，子爵大人终于察觉到自己对夫人的苛待，并给亚茨拉斐尔的父亲回了一封语调平平的信，保证自己不会再用激烈的手段去对待自己可爱的夫人。尽管有这样的保证，但亚茨拉斐尔还是有些惧怕这位丈夫的。

每次他经过他的丈夫身边时，他的丈夫总是用一种阴恻恻的语调说一些令他害怕的话，比如“夫人的身体是我享受过的最像妓女的处子”之类的话，让亚茨拉斐尔毛骨悚然。或是一些带有性暗示的下流话：“夫人真的不考虑一下再跟我同房？我保证这次会轻轻地绑你。”每当此时，他的丈夫还总爱撩起他的裙子去摩挲他的腿根，他避无可避，只能任由他的丈夫玩弄他的大腿和下体，叫他羞愤欲绝。

第一年就这样悄悄过去了。

第二年，他的丈夫对他开始没了最初的兴趣，风言风语传到了他的耳朵，说是他的丈夫在乡下某处农舍遇到了个貌美的农家女，便好上了。为此，亚茨拉斐尔松了一口气，至少他可以少受些折磨了。

第三年，在亚茨拉斐尔的父亲的帮助下，他的丈夫在伦敦的郊外经营了一间工厂。他开始明目张胆地把那个农家女带在身边，上流社会都在看他的丈夫笑话。

亚茨拉斐尔倒是无所谓，他现在比较关注的是纠缠了他大半月的同一个梦。

一个月前，他穿越宅子前的一大片草地去马厩去看新生的小马。一条黑鳞小蛇在他提着繁复的裙摆艰难走过沾着露水的草地时被他踩住了尾巴，他尖叫一声，不是因为蛇，而是因为自己不小心踩伤了它。

不过亚茨拉斐尔精致的小高跟鞋并没有把那条小蛇踩死，他捧着那条尾巴受了伤的蛇跑回了宅子去，把宅子里的仆人都吓了一大跳。最后还是老马夫絮絮叨叨地叨念着“我看了大半辈子的马腿，没想到今天居然要看蛇尾 ”，一边给小蛇的尾巴好像真那么一回事地裹上了绷带和草药。

亚茨拉斐尔不像其他富家小姐少爷那般害怕这些爬行动物。他脱下了精致的蕾丝手套，用手指去勾起那条手指粗的小蛇。黑色的小蛇顺着夫人金贵的手指盘绕上了夫人的手腕，立起的蛇头颇为吓人，猩红的蛇信子嘶嘶地吐着，黄色的蛇瞳亮晶晶的，似乎在恐吓亚茨拉斐尔不要凑近过来。

亚茨拉斐尔倒是没被吓住，而是睁着他那双小鹿似的眼睛天真地自言自语：“看起来你没有受很重的伤哦，抱歉啊，我的裙子太麻烦咯，要是以前我还能穿马裤那会儿，我肯定不会踩到你的。”

第二天，被他安置在草篮里养伤的小蛇就不见了。亚茨拉斐尔为此还怅然若失了许久。厨娘安慰道：“蛇都是没良心的东西，夫人不要为了这种不通人性的小玩意儿伤神了。”亚茨拉斐尔点点头，没多久便把这事情抛至脑后去了。

 

 

但怪事随之而来，亚茨拉斐尔开始梦见一条大蛇，浑身覆着泛着红光的黑鳞。他在梦中像是被定住了一般，只能眼睁睁地看着比他大腿还粗的巨蛇缠绕上他的大腿、他的腰。冰冷的鳞片滑过他光裸的皮肤，他宛若惊醒一般挣扎了起来，却被蛇缠得越紧。

巨大的蛇头拱着他的肩窝，猩红的蛇信子嘶嘶地吐出，似有若无地扫过他的乳头。亚茨拉斐尔惊恐却不敢再动弹了，他能感到巨蛇的蛇尾缠上了他还软着的阴茎，并且正在以一种近似于人类手淫一般的动作去玩弄他的下体。

亚茨拉斐尔曾在伦敦的马戏团中见过美女与蛇的淫邪表演，黑头发的美女挂着满身的金饰和各色宝石，浑身上下却无一片布料遮掩，露出丰满的双乳和白净的下阴。巨大的蟒蛇缠绕着黑发女人，从蛇尾处伸出的两根半阴茎狠狠地插入到女人的下体。女人一边惨叫着一边装出享受的表情来，身旁的绅士都在矜持地观赏着，唯有他的心怦怦直跳，慌不择路地逃了出去。为此，他还被那群“朋友”嘲笑了许久。

如今他便像是那女人，被蛇缠绕着，即将要被奸淫。他只能眼睁睁地看着自己软软的阴茎被蛇尾玩弄，灵巧的蛇尾像是真正的人类的双手一般搔弄着他的马眼。亚茨拉斐尔哪里受过这种刺激，更别枉论是被一条蛇这样对待。

泛着红光的蛇尾末端是那样细，甚至开始尝试探入脆弱的马眼。亚茨拉斐尔发出一声不知是痛苦还是欢愉的叫声，那蛇把蛇尾末端刺入了马眼，明明应该是痛苦的，他的阴茎却不争气地半硬了起来，粉色的龟头可怜地充血变硬，在蛇尾的搅动下甚至还满足地吐出了几滴前液。

亚茨拉斐尔从梦中惊醒，面色潮红。双腿间的黏腻感和后腰隐隐的酸痛让他感到了从未有过的真实。那蛇并没有奸淫他，甚至是给他带来了这几年来他都没再尝过的快乐。

他撩起自己的裙角咬在唇间，露出白净的胸脯和软软的小腹，射过的阴茎餮足地伏在浅色的毛发间，散发着淫秽气息的精液痕迹斑驳地印在他丰腴的腿根处，像是被狠狠疼爱过的痕迹。

亚茨拉斐尔神使鬼差地摸上了自己的胸口，梦里那蛇缠绕着他，蛇身把他柔软的胸脯勒出了胸乳的形状，他诧异地看着自己的躯体，如那刚发育的少女般好奇。梦中那蛇似乎此刻还在嘶嘶地在他耳边低语，鳞片刮蹭过他的乳头，他浑身震悚起来，轻飘飘的布料盖住了微微抬头的粉色阴茎。

入夜，那蛇又来了。滑腻冰凉的蛇信子舔着他的乳头，把他舔得滑了精。他渐渐不再抗拒而是抱着蛇轻轻地蹭弄。他以为会继续发生点什么，他的手甚至已经扶上了冰冷的蛇身。但蛇没有继续，在混乱的梦里，那蛇突然口吐人语，用低哑的声音悄悄与他耳语：

“亲爱的夫人，我们会再相遇的。”

 

 

这样的梦已经持续了大半个月。每晚当他入睡，那蛇便来与他相会。

一开始那蛇玩弄他的阴茎和胸部，让他的胸乳都变得敏感不堪，阴茎稍有刺激便忍不住站起来。后来，那蛇开始奸淫他的穴。某日深夜那蛇来造访，嘶嘶说道：“夫人，我要与您交合，用我那阴茎，来肏干您的穴。”

亚茨拉斐尔讶异，他虽然半推半就地被蛇玩弄身体，但后穴还只被他的丈夫肏干过。那可不是什么美好的记忆。他慌了，想起那非人的折磨，那粗大的玩具贯穿他处子的穴，滑腻的润滑涂满他的下体，他像是被钉在标本台上的蝴蝶，那骇人的玩具肏干着他，他年长的丈夫捏得他的乳肉红红紫紫，巴掌狠狠落在腿臀上，叫他第二天只能难堪地小步走路。

他害怕地恳求蛇不要肏干他，他愿意用他的唇舌去伺候蛇的阴茎。蛇却摇头，继续用人语道：“我与你那无能的丈夫不一样，夫人。我会让你爱上我，爱上我的阴茎，爱上我给你的性。”

那蛇被裹入了一团浓雾之中，那雾幻化出了人的躯干，夫人被扼住喉咙摁倒在地，小腿却还是被蛇尾缠绕。他惊恐地发着抖，感到背后贴上了那蛇冰冷的胸膛。蛇用人的鼻子去嗅闻夫人身上淫乱的气息，发出一声嗤笑。

现今他有了双手，那便更方便去玩弄夫人的乳肉和腰臀。或许真是那蛇的功劳，夫人的胸脯居然能被挤出一条浅浅的沟壑来。蛇亲着夫人渗着冷汗的后颈，捏着硬起来的樱桃般的乳头，尖尖的指甲坏心肠地往上头的小孔里面抠。

夫人像是被蛇衔住的雀儿，发出一声几不可闻的哀叫，便被那蛇翻过身来亲吻。他闭着眼睛不敢去瞧，只感觉到自己的脖子都被一通嗅吻，白皙的胸乳也被啃咬。那蛇含着乳头吸弄，发出啧啧的声响。但无论他怎样吸，夫人的胸脯都产不出乳汁来。蛇不满意了，嘶嘶地抱怨为什么夫人有一副受孕的好躯体，却没有甜美的乳汁。夫人悲叹一声，只觉得自己的阴茎更硬了。他不是女人，何来的乳汁？但他此刻却害怕又羞赧，这是蛇的世界，是他的梦里，无论发生什么他都只能够逆来顺受。

蛇打了个响指，夫人那对少女似的胸乳居然胀痛了起来。他惊叫一声，却被再次俯身的蛇含住了乳头，有什么从他的乳头流了出去，有一种异样的酸痛感。他害怕得流泪，却不由自主地护住了自己另一边的胸乳，软软的胸肉被他的手掌按住，白皙的嫩肉从指间挤出，显得纯洁又下流。

蛇此刻从他的胸前抬起头来，夫人此时才看清蛇的容貌。这是一个英俊的红发男人，有着一双黄色的蛇瞳，嘴唇很薄，挂着坏笑。蛇凑上去亲了夫人一口，却没等夫人说话，又捏了一把充满着奶水的乳肉，浅白的乳汁汩汩地从乳尖的小洞里渗出来。夫人被突如其来的涨奶弄得惊慌失措，只得攀着蛇的肩膀小声喊疼。始作俑者此刻却像是一个救人于水火的绅士，严肃地低头去吸弄夫人的奶水，另一手却像是一个熟练的嫖客一般用手指奸弄着夫人流着蜜的穴。

夫人被红发男人熟练的口活和手技弄得晕头转向，就连自己的双腿被分开了也浑然不觉。那蛇终于伺候好了夫人的燃眉之急。他给了夫人一个带着奶味的亲吻后，咬着夫人微张的嘴唇，居高临下地宣布道：“夫人，我现在要肏干您了。”

夫人如梦初醒，却已经迟了。羊脂般的腿被架在精炼的肩上，夫人仰着头承受蛇的阴茎。那被玩弄得烂熟的穴早已迫不及待得要吃下蛇的阴茎。箭头一般的龟头顶开蜜穴的皱褶，毫不怜惜地破开柔软的，温暖的穴肉，狠狠地肏进了夫人从未感受过的深处。夫人的阴茎被肏得流了水，歪在夫人软乎乎的小腹上拖曳出一道亮晶晶的痕迹。但这还不是结束。蛇有两根阴茎，夫人用他的蓝眼睛可怜巴巴地哀求着无情冷血的蛇，却还是被另一根阴茎操开了原本便有些受不住的穴。夫人抱着蛇的肩膀委屈地掉着泪，一边挨肏一边哭，哭腔混着不成调子的呻吟声。蛇拉着夫人的小肉手叫他摸摸自己的小腹，用嘲弄的语气喊着夫人“小荡妇”。

“夫人，夫人，请您仔细摸摸您的小腹……我的阴茎正在您的穴里被您吸得那么紧。”

蛇亲吻着夫人的鬓角，亲吻着他蜷曲的奶油似的卷发，亲吻着他蜜似的嘴唇。夫人被肏得出不了声，只能胡乱地用脚攀着蛇精瘦的腰，承受着蛇一次又一次的挺腰肏干。

“我会在里面射精——射到深处，射给你满满的一肚子，然后……你就会给我生下一窝崽子。”

蛇嘶嘶地说着，按着夫人柔软的胸膛把精液射进了夫人被肏熟了的穴里。

 

*

 

有什么不一样了。

某天清晨，夫人早早地起身，屏退了守在门外的仆人们自己穿衣。

他对着一人高的穿衣镜脱下自己遮羞的内衣。棉麻的内衣秫秫落下，堆在脚旁。他瞧着镜子里那个眼角浸染着未退情欲的男人，原本平坦的胸脯变得柔软，浅色的小小的乳头变得如少女般的肿胀绯红。温热的手指碰了碰蛰伏在浅色耻毛下的阴茎，矜持的夫人羞红了脸，又想起昨晚那蛇对他做的事情，还是忍不住握住自己的阴茎手淫了起来。

白皙的手按在镜面上，夫人在明亮的镜子前，赤裸着身体，垂着那双澄澈无瑕的蓝眼睛撸动着自己的阴茎。他有些急躁了，或许是因为惧怕门外的侍女敲响那扇胡桃木门，又或许是因为是在如此明媚的清晨做着这样的事情。他草草地抚弄了一下涨红的龟头便握着还没完全硬起来的阴茎撸动了起来。

偌大的房间里有暧昧的喘息声，夫人颤抖着双腿机械地自渎，像是要寻求什么解脱似的。

释放了就好了，不能再这样下去了。

夫人失神地想着，一边用手揉捏着自己的乳肉，指尖狠狠地捏弄着可怜红肿的乳尖。但是越是这样做，他就越是觉得空虚。后面那穴是那样痒，甚至像是要跟女人的穴那般流出水来。夫人抬眼去看镜子，喃喃道：“我该知道你是引诱人的魔鬼，但我不能否认你给我带来的快乐。”说罢，那蓝眼睛似乎便要因为那背德的快乐而落下泪来。

夫人把手指探入了身后的蜜穴，穴口被轻轻揉开，裹着玫瑰膏的手指长驱直入，但是两根手指怎么可能满足得了被蛇奸淫了的夫人？何况他的手是那样小，娇生惯养的手指滑溜溜的软绵绵的，如何能与蛇那粗大的阴茎相比？他委屈地用自己的手指玩弄着自己的后穴，得不到满足的小穴柔柔地含紧了手指，前面的阴茎硬得流水，却始终射不出来。

夫人还是掉了眼泪，这副身体已经被那蛇肏干得熟透，没了那蛇的阴茎便射不出来。他一边抽泣着一边用手指狠狠地肏干自己，但给自己带来的安慰却不如梦中那蛇的千分之一，反而让他更加渴求。

你可真像是个婊子。

夫人难得说了脏话，这是不常见的。但他还是忍不住这样去苛责自己。他不应该接受蛇的诱惑，被蛇一而再再而三地奸弄身子，现在还依赖上了那蛇给他的快乐。

夫人抹了抹眼角的泪，最后还是放弃了满足自己，并下定决心要拒绝那邪恶的蛇。

他利落地把脱下的衣服一件件穿回来。勒紧束腰，绑紧绸带，套上柔软的衬裙和精致的外裙，像是战士披上他的铠甲。

这些都是臆想，我得要请个高明的医生，来摆脱这个可怕的梦魇。

一封信被信使带回了伦敦。

五天后，夫人便收到了回信，他亲爱的哥哥温言安慰他，并告诉他可怜的弟弟，他已经请了一位高明的医生前往他的住处去。夫人按了按眼角，昨晚与那蛇的纠缠激烈得让他晌午才起得了床，此刻他虽然宽慰，却难以再有气力回信了。

与此同时，在这个天气昏沉的下午，一位与这处僻静郊外显得格格不入的绅士骑着他的黑马，于英格兰终年弥漫的烟雾中缓缓走来。

这是一位红头发的英俊男士，高挺的鼻梁上架着一副时髦的墨晶眼镜。他戴着一顶城里贵族才会有的黑色高礼帽，身穿一套泛着酒红色的黑色西装，白色的领巾优雅整齐地束在领口。

马儿哒哒地走着，他好整以暇地驱马躲开那些小小的水洼，顺便向路边的农妇询问他即将要去的地方：“日安，女士，请问您知道拉斐尔子爵的府邸在哪里吗？”


End file.
